fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Volcano
The Volcano Aogashima is a volcanic Japanese island in the Philippine Sea. The most interesting part of this place is that it is a complex volcanic island formed by overlapping remains of at least four submarine calderas. There is no recollection of any human existence on this island after the huge earthquake of 1780. During the earthquake there was steam rising from the lakes and earthquake led to an eruption. This was very interesting to anthropologist named Robert, who studied the reasons why there has been no civilization on certain places. This island has always been his main focus because the reason for this island not to have any human civilization for so long is very odd to him. Robert is a family man, he has a wife and two little boys that he loves very much. So he plans a family trip for them to go to the Aogashima Island in Japan. His wife and two sons were very excited but little did they know that this trip was not going to be a normal family vacation. So a couple months past and it finally was time to pack their bags and board the plane to Japan. Once the family landed in Japan, they had to take a ferry ride to get to the deserted island of Aogashima. The ferry ride was approximately an hour and a half long and the two kids were getting fussy. The captain of the ferry boat was warning Robert about all the risks that come from going to the island. This started a fight between Robert’s wife and him, because she was mad that he was putting the children at risk. But as soon as the view of the beautiful and majestic volcanos appeared through the fog everyone stopped complaining and admired the scenery. But little did they all know that this beautiful scenery was filled with dark matter. The next morning Robert and his family decided to take a hike near the volcano and they all climbed up the volcanic mountain. They suddenly felt the ground trembling and in no time the lava busted out of the volcano. Robert was in shock because the volcano has not erupted in over a thousand years. But this island’s lava was different because it was sticky and sucked Robert and his family inside the volcano. After a few weeks Robert and his family awoke from their long coma. They woke up in bed made for them from sticks and stones. There was a fire and they had a fresh meal waiting for them right on their bed stand when they woke up. Robert was very confused about all of this, because he for sure thought that the fall into the volcano would have killed them. So he decided to go explore around. He found a full civilization inside the volcano and was very happy to have found out that they all survived the fall. From that day on the family had no choice but to become part of the civilization that was made up families who are trapped inside the volcano. No one ever heard of Robert and his family again. Manoosh Maesumi